


Debts and Dismay

by Poni_ActPoni



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poni_ActPoni/pseuds/Poni_ActPoni
Summary: This story is about a family , well, the youngest son and his struggles of depression and loneliness as hes taken from them all because of debts.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going again M?" Said the small bleach blond boy. "We're going to my place, Kalmin.." the man said looking forward as the limo continued to leave the small town heading into a enclosed property. The older male gave the child a toy. The child beamed happily and giggled. The man looked at the child, in an...odd way. The boy was too occupied with the toy he was given to see the odd expression on the man's face. As they passed many country farms and houses, Soon enough they arrived to the big mansion like aboad. Kalmin looked around amazed and wide eyed."wow! Your house is amazing M!" The child said. The tiny boy ran around happily. Not knowing the real reasons why he was here..

_The horrific look on the woman's face said it all. "You....you're not serious, right?" She asked seeming to stammer a bit as she spoke. The man next to her looked at their 'family friend' and glared "if you think you could come in here, and demand something like that you got another thing coming!" He yelled. "Actually, I can.you owe me." The calmer man snapped his fingers and pointed to a door covered in comic strips and stickers.two tall men started off to the door, Just then, the door opened and a tiny boy , not more than 7 walked out groggy and dazed "mama, papa, why is it loud?" The boy asked."Hey kalmin! Sorry to wake you up-" after that was said there was noise upstairs. Pattering of feet came down the stairs and similar looking boys were now at the bottom of the stairwell , looking to be 12. "I was wondering if you wanted to spend time with me for awhile."_

The boy and the older man both sat eating. They talked about a few things like candies, music and, electronics...

Electronics. 

M hated electronics. Couldn't stand them. Kalmin on the other hand liked cartoons and stickers, comics too! Kalmin didnt get why M hated electronics, but he did, Kal didnt get to bring anything with him, which the boy found odd. No comics, no stickers and, no clothes? What was he gonna wear? 

Later after they finished eating M showed him to his new room. "Whoa, this room is cool!" The tiny boy exclaimed, Kal ran over to the big bed and flopped on it.M quietly walked over and started to pull off his tie. The older male walked closer to the small boy until he was towering over him. M grabbed the boys hips and massage the boys sides. The tiny boy looked up and giggled. "That tickles!" Kalman giggled and squealed as his sides were touched. M then lifted up the tiny boys shirt and leaned down and kissed his stomach, even more giggle fits. Then M continued up...up...up..and up till he reached the boys chest. "M...?" When the messaging and kisses stopped the boy looked up confused why the tickling stopped. After a moment of silence M placed his lips on the boys left nipple and kissed and sucked on it. "Eep..!" The tiny boy now tried wiggling away knowing that action wasnt _innocent_ by any means at all. M kept him still by holding his hips in place almost tight enough to leave bruises. Kalmin struggled to escape "M! Let go! P-please!" The older male started to get more aggressive, he dug his nails into the boy's sides and started leaving bites all over the kid. Kal started crying and tried pulling the older man off, tugging at the man's hair, the raven man let out a moan. He he fully stood up and looked at the tiny form of the boy, covered in blood and bite Mark's, he smiled and gave off a odd aura. "Should work any minute now..." he said walking over to a dresser and rummaged through it, like he was looking for something. 

The tiny boy weakly sat up and looked at the older man scared, 'what is he looking for? If he going to hurt me?' The boy thought, he then looked towards the door and then he knew he had to go home. M wasnt acting right, he wasn't being the kind older cousin like figure he saw him to be. Kalmin got up quietly and headed for the door, taking slow soft steps to not alert M, but as soon as he got to the door, he felt his legs go numb, and he fell to the floor, that's when M turned around and saw the boy leaning on the door. "Ahh it worked, good. Now now, little one. Why aren't you on the bed?" The man walked over and picked up the boy and carried him bridal style to the bed and set him down, a bit rougher then was expected. 

The boys tiny heart beat fast and he panicked, he didnt know what to do. The man came back over with a few assorted items, a weird looking bottle filled with a gooey looking substance, a paddle, rope and a small box. The boys eyes flickered in horror at the paddle, the man gave a sickeningly sweet smile, the man grabbed the boys wrists and tied them together, of course not without a fight from the young boy. Soon as the boy couldn't move anymore or fight off M. M turned over the boy on his belly and pulled down his shorts and underwear in one pull, the man grabbed the bottle and poured the gooey substance on boys bottom and roughly rubbed his ass massaging the tha substance all over, then he spread the boys cheeks and prodded his entrance with two fingers, "NO!" the small boy let out a horrific screech and started crying. The man took one finger away and continued to poke and prodded the boys entrance and used the paddle to hit him when he got too loud, he hit his ass, thighs, feet and back. This went on for hours, 3 to be exact. Some time in the middle of it M opened the small box, inside, was a small vibrator egg, it was like he planning this for a long time. M took the egg and turned it on, then looked at the boy, bruises, blood and bite Mark's everywhere. Whatever the man snuck in the boys food, wore off and he had to tie his legs so he wouldn't be kicked in the face. M put the egg on the tip of the boy's small cock and he squealed in pain, all of the stimulation hes gotten in the past 3 hours made everything hurt. He sobbed and wiggled trying to get away, but no avail.

After what seemed for ever the boy passed out from over stimulation and M smiled "good boy." He spoke deviously. He didnt clean him, didnt treat wounds, he untied him, and left the room locking it.


	2. Repunzel Repunzel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is first person of kalmins POV

Hope was something I haven't had for awhile. My name is Kalmin. I'm 13 and I just dont feel happy anymore. The second I stepped into this room years ago is when I made a mistake.

M is a abuser and to me, a rapeist and kidnapper too. When I was little I thought he was amazing. The whole reason I'm here is because of my parents. 

Everyday I get smacked or kicked, and even possibly stepped on. I sit in me and my captors room and stare at the ceiling, with a blank expression. I jumped when I heard the door unlock and open. "Its just me-" a feminine voice spoke I look over and see Lillia "hello kalmin,how do you feel?" She asked I looked back at the ceiling as she shut the door.

"Peachy" I sarcastically said to the kind lady, I regretted being rude to her. Shes done nothing wrong to me, in any shape or form. I sighed "sorry miss." She gave me a soft smile, I didnt see it but I felt her smiling at me. She walked over and set a tray down, it was filled up with pork roast and potatoes. I turned and looked at her, Lillia hummed softly and stared to brush my hair. "You know that story Repunzel? By the Grim Brothers?" I asked "I'm familiar with the book. Why do you ask?" "I feel like her." I said cutting her off. She stopped for a moment as I started eating "I know , kalmin. I dont like it here either, but I'm his cousin." When she said that, I felt sick and sad how could a nice lady like her be related to him? The afternoon went by slowly as me and her continued to talk. 

Ask the clock struck 6 pm the door opened and he stood in the doorway, smiling at me. Me and lillia stopped talking and I looked down. She put the hairbrush down and walked to the doorway, she gave a curt nod as a good bye, and she left.

Now it was just me and him. I quietly sat there saying nothing. He shut the door and locked it, walking over to his desk and plopping the key inside. He stood there for a few minutes and looked at some papers. Then turned around and looked at me "The dress, take it off." My stomach turned and I hesitated to take it off, his expression turned sour and he glared "take. It . Off." 

The night went like it usually does , he savagely banged me against the wall and hit me. Theres no other way to say it. I played in bed, his arms wrapped around my waist holding me tightly. I was balf naked with only my stockings on. I hated it here. I was rapunzel, but with no prince. 


	3. Early mornings and Late nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalmin thinks of ideas to escape and isnt ready for whats to come.

I woke up early the next morning and wiggled my way out of the horrible mans arms. I go the the bathroom and strip my underwear and socked off, I hop in the shower and turn the water on. I lean on the wall and let the water hit my hair and hot skin, it felt relaxing. I only ever took showers unless i was forced into a bath. He always wanted to go out into the balcony or in the or to the bathroom. I wish his heart could change. He's nothing but evil. Maybe if i can convince him to let me out of the room or something sometime, i could make a run for it. I continued to think of what i could do to get out of here. Then i heard the door open "I-i'm in here!..." 

I heard a soft chuckle "Oh kal, i know. thats why i came in here." my body tensed. The shower curtain was opened swiftly, i jumped and turned around. He smiled with glee looking at my naked body. This was bad, veryvery bad. I trembled leaning further into the wall.

He undressed and got in the shower and grabbed my hips. He looked at me and i looked away his grip tightened. That was a sign to look at him, which i did . he smiled sickeningly sweet. He turned me around and i tried pushing away but he held me tightly. I felt his penis near my butt and i gripped the soap holder.

oh god, not again nonononono.

i weakly whimpered and i felt him push onto my body and he inserted himself into me, i yelled in pain and I shook violently. I didn't want this, this life is horrible. 

He started going in and out, building up a fast pace, it hurt so much. I let out pained moans and he sounded like he was in euphoria.I cried out as he slammed me into the wall and held my head there and he continued to slam into me. He bent me over and pulled on my hair. He yanked my head back and i whimpered again but this time I struggled to make any noise. "you're such a whore for me arent you?" He asked, tears weld up in my eyes. i let the tears roll down my cheeks as he continued to bluntly pound into me. I scratched at him trying to get him to stop but to no avail. He pulled out and shut the water off. He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to the bed room, he pushed me to my knees and forced my mouth open, and he shoved himself inside my mouth and started to move. He held my head in place by pulling my hair, all i could do was cry and try to slow his pace by holding onto his hips. I was choking on him and sputtering all over. 

It hurt so bad, I hate my parents, so much. i hate them. If it wasn't for them id still be at home with my brothers. I hate it here, that was all i could think of as he continued to use me, was home. I coughed as he pulled out of my mouth, it seemed like hours.I sobbed as he got dressed, he walked over to me and pet my head " You're a good little whore." he cooed lovingly. I continued to sob as he left the room, later I laid on the floor curled up sniffling. Lillia had opened the door and saw me laying there, pale and bruised. She quickly walked over to me and picked me up, i was very light due to me not eating much, and laid me on the bed. She treated to my cuts on my waist that M had made while holding me in place. I didnt respond when she spoke, everything hurt, I thought keeping my pride would help me in these situations, but I guess i was wrong. She quietly sung to me to calm me down,I sniffled once more and looked at her "Why do you work for him? It should"nt matter or not if you're cousins." "I have debts too, Kalmin." Thats when I started sobbing again, she gently held me and continued to sing. I closed my eyes and fell asleep after some while.When I woke up she was quietly stirring a bowl of soup. She looked up and then smiled. "Oh! Kalmin, how do you feel? er-.. are you okay?.." she asked looking sorrowfully. "No i'm not okay. i havent been okay in years." I said to her "Just leave me alone!" I threw a pillow at her, causing her to drop the bowl of soup. She made a squeak and quickly got up and started cleaning it up, some of it on her dress. she whinced at the whole mess, right as she finished cleaning up the door opened. "What happened here?" A chill went down my spine at the tone of voice M used. I was gonna be hurt again. I looked at Lillia, and she looked at me then looked at M "I dropped the bowl, sir, im sorry." M inspected her face and the surroundings, "why is a pillow on the floor?" "I-i...I threw it at her..." I stuttered "Oh? why?" he asked leaning on the door frame. "I...I wanted to be alone..." He laughed "Oh nono, from now of, she'll be watching you, and telling me everything that you do. Got it, Lillia?" She gave a fast nod "Y-yes sir!" "Now, go change my dear lillia, You look like a tornado hit you." She quickly scurried out the door with the soup bowl and spoon. M looked at me again. "Now, what am I gonna do with you?" He asked walking over to the bed "..." I stood silent and meekly looked down. "I-Im sorry M..." I spoke "hmmm..Its okay, the pillow isnt ruined so i guess ill let you off with a warning." he bet down and picked up the pillow "I actually have some news, we're going to a meeting. together, to my work place, its bring your pet to work day." what? bring your pet to work day? What the hell? Where the heck does he work ? In the black market?. I looked at him weirdly "W-what?...I mean, What?" He smiled and pet my head. "You'll see when we go in a few days." M spoke, he never sits and converses much anymore with me, he mostly has sex with me and then leave the room most of the time. He grabbed me and set me in his lap. "mmm. you smell like strawberries. How nice." He cooed,I had a bad feeling with this different tone, Why was he being like this? I guess its nice... Wait what am I saying?! I wish i could go to sleep again. nut...I can't. Not while hes in here, it gives me anxiety to have him watch me sleep. I wasn't sure what to think anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written in a long time, I'm sorry if there is mistakes, note i do not support this type of thing. It's a ongoing original work I did on paper that I wanted to post. I never made an epilogue for it so this part of the story is new.


End file.
